1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to an ejecting module for separating hard disk drives from a printed circuit board.
2. Description of the Related Art
Servers have a plurality of hard disk drives placed in a cabinet. Each hard disk drive needs a holder to be carried in the server cabinet, and is electronically connected to a printed circuit board in the cabinet.
However, after a period of time, some of the hard disk drives might be damaged or problematic, and might not be electronically connected to the printed circuit board. A great deal of time is needed to find the problematic or damaged hard disk drives.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.